


Brave

by HapSky



Series: Dimilix Drabbles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Gronder Field, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapSky/pseuds/HapSky
Summary: It rains down on Gronder Field, when Felix and Dimitri meet.A short snapshot of a small Dimilix moment.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632502
Kudos: 12





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Sworn Project](https://twitter.com/ProjectSworn).
> 
> I'm quite proud of this lil piece of prose poetry though, so I still wanted to post it, even if it didn't make it into the project.
> 
> My pieces that did make it into the project are [Trust & Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696717/chapters/54245692).

**Brave**

Rain falls steadily, soaking the already soaked grounds. Turning earth to sludge, cold and harsh. He feels like drowning, the pattering sound soothing to his mind.

Blinking slowly, Felix sees some blue above, amidst grey skies.

“Why don’t you kill me, too?”

Simple words.

“You would haunt me, then.”

Blinking slowly, Dimitri sees some amber below, amidst grey mud. 

“Why don’t I kill you?”

Felix moves his heavy body to sit up.

Smiling lips.

Dimitri moves his heavy body to kneel down.

“You would do me a favour.”

Hearts beat steadily, soaking the already soaked grounds. Turning earth to sludge, warm and soft. He feels like drowning, the thrumming sound soothing to his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ( ´ ◡ ` )


End file.
